You Are My World
by RiverLake
Summary: Syaoran's changed, and Sakura wants to accept the fact that she can't do anything about it. Her mind changes when Syaoran comes up to her, heart filled with regret, and he says something that completely melts her heart.


**You Are My World**

_A/N: HIYAA! :D so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, this is just a short oneshot fanfic for all-a ya CCS fans! :D have fun, and remember to review!_

**Chapter 1**

Syaoran was sitting far from her, completely unlike the previous year. Last year he would ask her to sit with him, but now...now he let himself get seduced by Mei Lin. She always sat behind him and giggled annoyingly whenever she heard a joke from him. During the end-of-year holidays last year, they had grown apart, and stopped talking. This year, he had changed completely.

_And he said he wouldn't, _Sakura thought grimly, glaring at him letting himself get seduced by Mei Lin. He seemed to enjoy it, and not notice whether or not her hand landed on his shoulder or his head or even between his hair to ruffle it with an annoying giggle.

Sakura's hand clenched into a fist; right now she just wanted to hit Mei Lin, and hit her hard. How _dare _she mess with Syaoran, _her _boyfriend. Then she stopped herself; he wasn't worth it. He was an asshole. He had changed so much. This year, he wouldn't give a shit whether she lived or died. He let himself get seduced. He probably cheated on her, even though they were still officially together.

For months she had questioned herself and her best friend, Tomoyo whether she should just leave him. When Tomoyo was in a good mood, she would ask her to give him a few more weeks. When she was in a bad mood, she said to leave the heartless bastard. So she wasn't much help. Most days, Sakura would answer no. But today she had made her decision. She was ending it. _**NOW.**_

__Steeling herself, she walked up to him, her expression unreadable. Her eyes, however, glared in Mei Lin's direction. She stood there for several seconds before Syaoran finally acknowledged her. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed.

Sakura forced her lips into a sarcastic smirk. "Yes, you may help me, Li," she answered coldly. Syaoran widened his eyes in surprise at her sudden use of his surname but before he could open his mouth to say anything, his girlfriend whispered coldly, "You can help by accepting _this,_" and lifted her hand and slapped him right across the cheek.

The whole cafeteria went silent as the slap echoed through it. Everyone stared at her in surprise or shock, or in some cases, blur looks that clearly said, "What's going on?"

The most shocked expression was that of Syaoran's. A red, five-fingered mark was beginning to appear on his cheek. "Sakura..." he whispered.

"Kinomoto to you, Li," she said with a satisfied, triumphant smirk. "Now it's official. We're _over._"

CCS

"Sakura?"

The auburn-haired, green-eyed girl turned at the sound of her name and narrowed her eyes as she saw Tomoyo opening the door to the rooftop. It was the only place she could think. Sakura rolled her eyes and averted her eyes back to the scenery in front of her, seeing as it was _only _Tomoyo.

"Sakura." Tomoyo said again. Her hand landed on Sakura's shoulder and she had a sudden urge to flick it off.

"Yes, Tomoyo?" she asked coldly.

"Sakura, why did you do that? Why did you break up with Syaoran? He was good to you! He..." Tomoyo answered desperately, but before she could complete her sentence, Sakura rounded on her, anger in her eyes.

"He _was _good to me, Daidouji," she stated plainly, but her voice contained anger, hate...and pain. "He _was _good to me. Now, he couldn't give a shit whether I lived or died."

"But Sakura..."

"Daidouji!" Sakura raised her voice. "Face it: _he changed. _ A lot. And I just didn't see the point in being with a guy who doesn't care about his girl at all"

"Sakura, admit that you know he loves you!" Tomoyo argued, losing patience. "Look, I know he changed, and not for the better but give him another chance! He..."

"He what, Daidouji?" Sakura's voice was at a shout now. "He loves me? He still wants me? Don't give me bullshit, Daidouji. I never meant anything to Li!" Sakura saw Tomoyo opening her mouth to retort, so she pressed on. "I was probably just a test run, _practice _so he knew what to do in a real relationship! Get it through your head, Daidouji: Li has changed, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Sakura?" a warm, familiar voice cut in.

Sakura spun on her heels, and gorgeous amber orbs clashed with beautiful grass green eyes. Facing her was just the guy she had been ranting about, hair and eyes still the same way she remembered them.

Wiping away the surprised look on her face, she replaced it with a cold, unreadable expression complete with dark glaring eyes of anger. Once grassy green eyes were now dark like the forest at night. "Yes, Li?" she asked tonelessly, ignoring Tomoyo who quietly excused herself.

His gaze held sadness, guilt and...was that regret? "Sakura, listen..."

"To what, Li? Your crappy, pathetic lies?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not falling for them again."

"Sakura, look at me!" Syaoran pleaded desperately. He used two fingers and placed them under her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eye. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Her glare remained. "Sorry? HAH! If you were really sorry you would never have cheated on me, never have lied to me AN D let yourself be seduced! And do I have to remind you? It's Kinomoto to you now."

She delivered her statement calmly, although the anger in her voice could still be heard clearly.

Syaoran removed his fingers from her chin and looked away, very much aware that his ex-girlfriend was watching him very carefully. "Sakura, please..." he said softly. "I changed. I know that! And I don't know what came over me to treat you like that, but I am _sorry. _I regret everything and I wish I never hurt you. To hell with Mei Lin, Sakura!" He faced her again, and she was too late to hide the shocked gasp from her mouth when she saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"If I could go back in time and undo everything, I would," he said sadly, "but I can't. Now all I'm asking is that you give me another chance..."

Sakura was about to say yes. But she rethought it. "Another chance?" she repeated incredulously. "What for? Admit it, Li, all I ever was to you was a test run; practice so you knew what to do in a real relationship."

Syaoran looked at her, shocked. "A test run?" he repeated softly, disbelief in his voice. "Never, Sakura...never." With one swift movement, his arm snaked around Sakura's waist and he pulled her close.

Rather surprised, Sakura asked, "What are you-" but before she could complete her sentence, his lips sealed her mouth. It was a long, gentle, passionate kiss, and Sakura realized how much she missed it.

When he pulled back, he awaited her response with questioning amber eyes. Sakura traced his lips gently with her finger, and as she read his eyes, she realized he really was telling the truth. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "If you really love me, say out to the world."

Before she could pull back his arm tightened around her and he whispered softly into his ear, "I love you, Sakura."

"I thought I said..." Sakura frowned.

Syaoran laughed, and Sakura smiled at the sound of it. "I said told you because _you _are my world."


End file.
